If We Turned Back Time
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: Steve did not go into the ice in the 40s. He survived the war and went on to live with his Peggy. This is the story of their lives and struggles and triumphs together. Cowritten with @ilovemarvels22 on Wattpad. Please Read and Review!
1. Is This The End?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry for not posting anything like...all..year.. But school is out now, and I am back to writing full time now! This story is a new and exciting venture for me as I am cowriting it with one of my very best friends Marie. She will be posting this on Wattpad as ilovemarvels22 , and I, here on fanfiction! I have never fully cowritten a story before- so this will be a great adventure for the both of us! Stay tuned to my profile as I plan to be also posting a lot more from the various MARVEL and DC fandoms in the coming weeks!**

 **Thank you for reading, and please- Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America or any part of the MARVEL Avengerverse.**

"I'm gonna need a raincheck on that dance." Steve said, sadly, nosing the plane towards the ground.

"Alright," Peggy replied, swallowing her tears. "A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You've got it." He answered.

"8 o'clock on the dot- don't you dare be late! Understood?"

"You know I still don't know how to dance.."

She chuckled with a small smile, "I'll show you how- just be there."

He nodded in agreement. "We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-"

At that, Peggy heard a resounding crash followed by mostly silence from the radio. An occasional crackle of static broke through the silence. "Steve?" She asked, terrified.

After a moment's silence, a small grunt came over the radio. "Peg?" Steve paused. "The plane's down. New York is safe."

"You're alive!?" Peggy responded, nearly shouting.

His warm laugh filled her ears. "Don't sound so surprised. I never break a date with a pretty girl- especially not one as lovely as you."

"Steve, you just stay put! I'll get Howard and we will send a rescue team to retrieve you." She said. With that, she set the radio down and rushed out of the room shouting for Colonel Phillips.

The colonel and a few straggling Howling Commandos were waiting awkwardly outside. When she rushed out, hollering, they all prepared to softly give their condolences on her loss. However, when the colonel moved to say that he was sorry, he noticed the bright smile on her face.

"Is everything alright Carter?" Phillips asked, hesitantly.

"Oh, everything is better than alright- Steve landed the plane! He's alive!" Peggy shouted, joyously.

The raucous soldiers gave a resounding cheer at the thought of their captain's safety. Private Morita spoke up eagerly, "Where is he? We need to send out a rescue mission!"

"The plane was headed for New York, so I imagine quite a few miles off the coast." Peggy paused, thinking. "Steve's still on the radio, so I'll check with him as far as landmarks go, but we need to get Howard working on something to track the flight's path- perhaps something with radar? I'm sure Howard could work something up."

Colonel Phillips took command of the situation, as was his duty. "Alright, you men arrange a task force for the rescue mission and hunt down Stark; he's bound to be lurking around here somewhere. Carter, get back on that radio and keep Rogers talking. He may be alive now- but any number of things could happen to him."

After a resounding chorus of "yessir"s, the SSR team broke up and headed their different ways. Peggy rushed back to the radio controls and listened for her friend. "Steve? Are you alright? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," the tired reply came. "I'm still here."

"Are you alright?" She repeated.

"Well, for now I am. I don't think I'm hurt or anything."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Peggy demanded.

"I think I crashed the plane into an iceberg or something. It's getting really cold."

"Oh good Lord." She sighed. "Steve can you tell me anything about the terrain, where you are, or from before you landed the plane? Howard needs more information in order to find you."

A pause filled the air, as Steve took a look at his surroundings. "I think there are plenty of areas covered in ice and there is a huge frozen lake, but before I crashed I saw that where I am is an island of some sort." He said.

"Alright good..good". She said, " Anything else you have that may help us find you?"

"It's cold?" He offered, jokingly.

"Yes Steve, that's very, very helpful," she joked back, cynically. She reported his info to one of the Commandos, who promised to report it to Howard. Within just a half hour, a rescue mission was deployed led by Howard who was aided by Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita. The whole time they were looking, Peggy kept talking to Steve.

As time wore on, he had nothing more to say about his current status, and she had no news of the mission; so instead, she made him tell her everything he could possibly think of about himself. With some reluctance, he told her everything from his poor health as a child to his parents' deaths to the start of his friendship with Bucky. For hours and hours they talked. They talked till he got tired and his words began to slur. They talked till the nose of the plane grew too heavy for the ice and began sinking through. They continued talking as the ice broke and the freezing water began to flood the plane. They talked as his teeth chattered and the cold froze his tears in his eyes.

Finally, the rescue team spotted the wreckage. On a tiny island of ice off the Canadian coast- there it was. Peggy begged Steve to stay awake till they got there, but just as the seaplane sank down next to the other on the ice, he stopped answering. Fearing the worst, Agent Carter cried out to him, screaming at him to wake up. Just as she had given up hope, Howard's voice crackled through the radio.

"Don't worry Peg, we've got him."


	2. A Magical Night On The Town

Margaret Carter sat alone in a quiet booth near the bandstand in the Stork Club. She tiredly sighed for what must have been the 10th time that minute as she checked a small watch in her handbag. The small clock read 8:05. Peggy was growing impatient as Steve was already 5 minutes late to their date. She glanced around her at the people around her. The club was modestly crowded with mostly celebrities. She saw dozens of famous actors, politicians, and many others who were simply famous for their affluence. The crowd was dancing to the upbeat tune of Glenn Miller's "In the Mood". Carter took a small sip of her sherry and glanced again at the time. She fumed, wondering if he would even show. Thinking back on that moment, Peggy wasn't even sure why she was so mad; it was normal for someone to run a few minutes late- even if she _had_ told him to be on time. Regardless, she didn't have to wait any longer.

The music suddenly stopped and with it, the crowd's activities. After a few puzzled moments of patrons glancing around, the band played a short fanfare and the leader spoke into the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It seems we have a true spectacle in our midst this evening!"

At that point, Peggy began to tune him out; it was probably just another pretty-boy actor flaunting his popularity at the eligible women in the room. However, the band leader continued speaking and a familiar name caused her to pay attention again.

"The one- the only, Captain America himself- Steve Rogers!" The crowd erupted in cheers and the band immediately started into the Captain America theme tune.

A few moments later, a very flustered looking Steve approached the table. He shifted awkwardly. "Sorry for being late, Peg. I really tried- but then I had to get this" he said, gesturing to a box in his hand. "And then the guy there was super slow, and then I missed my bus and had to take a cab…Sorry.. rambling...Here" He offered her the box.

She took it, with an amused look on her face, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful corsage. The flowers were mostly white with pink accents. "They're beautiful, Steve!"

He laughed, nervously, glad that she liked them. "I'm sure glad they match your dress- You look lovely by the way… Absolutely stunning." He took a moment to admire the beautiful red dress she was wearing. It was similar to the one she'd worn in the pub in England back when they were just starting their team. It was of a ravishing bright crimson color and made of pure silk. With intense rationing and shortages, even Steve knew the dress must have cost a fortune, but was he glad that she had splurged on it. "C'mere. Let me pin it on for you!"

She stood and brushed her long, silky hair out of the way so he could access the front of her dress. "Thank you. I must say, you do look rather dashing yourself, Captain Rogers." She smirked at his instantaneous blush. She glanced at his greenish-brown army dress uniform.

"Well I do try to pull all the best stops for my best girl." Steve said.

Peggy blushed as she found her eyes meeting his soon after. He suavely stepped around her and held out her chair for her. She sat, and he pushed in her seat, taking his own seat soon after. They gazed at each other for a minute before Steve noticed her empty glass. "I see you started without me." he said with a smirk. He beckoned the waiter with a smooth wave of his hand. "Champagne please." He ordered politely, when the man arrived.

The waiter nodded amicably and rushed off towards the kitchen. There was a slight awkwardness between the two soldiers; neither of them had ever done anything like this before- or at least not in a very long time. Peggy broke the silenced with a bemused grin.

"So… how 'bout that dance, soldier? Or are you going to chicken out on me?"

"You'll still have to teach me," Steve smiled back. "But I'm game if you don't mind a few squashed toes!" He rose from his seat and winked. "Hold on just a second…" He jogged off towards the bandstand and got the bandleader's attention. He spoke quietly in the man's ear for a moment, while at the same time slipping him a few discreet bills. As he walked away, the music stopped. By the time Steve reached the table again, they began to play again. The soft opening notes of "Moonlight Serenade" began to fill the room. Steve offered a hand to Peggy and spoke. "Now, Margaret Carter, May I have this dance?"

"You may indeed." She smiled back, taking his hand, and following him out to the dancefloor. "Now," she said, taking his hands. "One hand here, and the other holding mine, here." She placed one of his hands on her waist and the other held high in her own. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Now just feel the music, and...move. Left.. right..left.."

He chuckled, trying to keep up with her, and stumbling more than once. Finally, his feet decided to follow her rhythm and after a few minutes he was able to focus less on whether or not he was stepping on her toes, and focus more on gazing at her face. As they swayed, their eyes found each other and the two became one. They anticipated each other's movements and felt as if they were suddenly one being. They were together- closer than they had ever been before. It was as if everything they had ever been through had culminated in this one, single moment. There was no denying the unmeasurable power they both felt then. In the span of that one song, that short, simple song, the two lonely, nervous people came to realize that they were meant to be together. They were two independently strong individuals, but when they were united together- they felt unstoppable.

That is, until he tripped on the hem of her long, flowing dress, caught the toe of his shoe under her exquisite heels and caused them both to come crashing down into an undignified heap on the dance floor.

There was a large rusting of voices near the two startled operatives as a dozen hands produced themselves, nearby, to help them up. As the pair was quickly picked up, it was easy to see the varying classes around them; the members of the serving staff and other couples containing servicemen stayed by the sides of the two, helping them dust themselves off and making sure they were ok. Meanwhile, those of the more notable population merely glanced at the disturbance, and turned back to their parties. Steve and Peggy both laughed off the mishap and assured everyone that they were fine. They returned to their table and sat.

"See, I told you I couldn't dance." Steve laughed.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They ordered dinner, which, of course, was amazing, finished their bottle of champagne (and a bit of another bottle), and truly enjoyed themselves. They spent the rest of the evening blossoming in their friendship, but nothing much more. The clumsy fall had staunched the flow of romance for that evening; but alas, maybe another time? The night wore on and it began to get late, so the couple eventually left the Stork Club and walked back to the hotel where they were staying. After the Hydra mission, the Army had very graciously put up their unit in a decent hotel in Manhattan. The walk was long, but the two had so much to talk about, they hardly noticed as the time rolled by.

Finally, Rogers walked with Carter up to her door. "Well Peg, I guess this is it, huh?"

"It was a lovely evening, Steve. Thank you." She smiled.

"Sorry about being late- maybe I'll do better next time?" He said, with a wink.

Peggy chuckled at his forwardness. "No, I think next time I'll pick you up, just to be sure you don't get lost."

"Me? Get lost in New York? My home?" Steve laughed, acting hurt at the mere suggestion. "But seriously, thanks Peg. I've never been out with anyone like you before...anyone I..you know.. Cared about."

"Well you did a good job covering yourself, novice. You handled yourself like a professional gentleman." Peg glanced at him with a mischievous smirk. "Howard himself couldn't have done better."

"Anything for my best gal!" He beamed. "Goodnight Peg." As she unlocked her door, he leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. She could feel him smile against her skin as he pulled away.

As he strode down the hall towards his own room, she hollered after him, "Goodnight Steve."

When Steve and Peggy were finally alone, they both reflected on their night, and especially their dance, and knew that they were meant for each other, but neither was ready to admit it to the other. They each felt like they had an elementary school crush, too embarrassed to tell, but sure that the other was the one. That night, they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, as they dreamed about the life they could have together, if they could ever get up the courage to confess their love to each other.


End file.
